


Never Leave

by Spooky66



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 11:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spooky66/pseuds/Spooky66
Summary: 52) things you said with my lips on your neck





	

Most of my sexual experiences in the past were with men who had some sort of power over me. I always felt as if I had to ask permission before doing anything during sex, even if I knew they would like it. I only slept with Daniel a handful of times before his wife confronted me and I fled to the FBI. Each of those times was nothing special. He was not one for real affection and that made me place him even higher above me than he already was. To me he was beyond reach.   
Jack always seemed distracted. He was different than Daniel, his love was not destructive, but he did not have room in his life for me. I wanted to be more to him than he’d allow. During sex he’d always be thinking and usually afterwards he’d get up to start on his next task.   
Mulder, however, always seemed to be hyper focused on me during sex. He would take all of that overwhelming passion that he held and direct it at me. In some ways he is like Jack, he is obsessive about his work, but he is also obsessive about me.   
He never feels out of reach. He lets his heart be known fully by the way he looks at me as he moves inside of me. He will whisper words of adoration against my skin as he kisses down my neck, breasts, and between my legs.   
I feel his lips on the back of my neck as he lightly kisses the raised skin of my scar.   
“Good morning.” The vibrations of his voice tickle my skin and a chill runs through my body. His arms slide around me from behind and I can feel his length nestled between my cheeks.   
“Good morning.” I say with a large smile. I want to turn to face him but he keeps me in place and continues to kiss and bit at my neck and shoulders.   
“Do you have any idea how many years I dreamt of waking up to you? It’s still the most wonderful sight to see you in bed next to me. Sometimes I’ll wake up in a panic from a nightmare but the moment I see you there within arms reach all my fears go away. Never leave me Scully.”   
Finally he allows me to roll over to face him. I kiss him with a passion that I only have found with him. He sucks my lower lip into his mouth and molds his hand against my breast.   
After a couple minutes I pull away and look into his hazel eyes. His pupils are enlarged but his eyes are light and I see the flecks of gold, brown, and green that make his eyes so unique.   
Tenderly I kiss his cheek, his forehead, and finally his lips again, “I’ll never leave you.”


End file.
